powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS
is the twenty-sixth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and features the debut of GoBuster Ace Stag Custom, the combination of Go-Buster Ace and SJ-05. Synopsis Usada accidentally gets infected by the powers of Keshigomuloid, causing chaos in the Energy Management Center's control room. Plot At the Numaoka district, Enter uses a eraser in a vacant classroom to create a Metaloid, finding it odd that the transfiguration did not occur and tossed what he thought was a normal eraser as the resulting Vaglass Megazord begins to be transferred into reality. But it turns out that the eraser did transform into the pint-sized Keshigomuloid, running after his creator before finding him being confronted by the Go-Busters. Hiding his apparent failure, Enter tells them to be more concerned with the Vaglass Megazord coming in 32 minutes. As the Go-Busters and the control staff go their separate ways so Morishita and Nakamura can track down the Metaloid, Keshigomuloid latches unto Hiromu and uses him to erase the Energy Management Center's data undetected. Soon after Nakamura's attempt to give him back his pencil she borrowed earlier, Hiromu joins the others Go-Busters in deploying the Buster Machines to face the Keshigomuzord before it erased the Megazords' combine program before the GT-02's Animal Mode could hit the Type-Delta Megzaord. However, the BC-04 and SJ-05 arrive with Go-Buster Beet unable to form Buster Hercules. Back at the Energy Management Center, losing her cool and usual shyness, Nakamura suggests a manual combination by herself and Morishita. Going through the blueprints as the Megazords battle, Nakamura learns of Keshigomuloid as Kuroki deals with the pint-sized menace to give his aides time. Back at the fight, the SJ-05 combines with Go-Buster Ace to form Go-Buster Ace Stag Custom which destroys the Type Delta Megazord. By that time, with Go-Buster Beet holding the Keshigomuzord off, the Go-Busters manually form Go-Buster Oh on Nakamura's instructions as Morishita takes over after Kuroki loses consciousness from Keshigomuloid's headbutt. As Go-Buster Oh destroys the Keshigomuzord, Red Buster arrives in time to blast Keshigomuloid. Later, Nakamura gives Hiromu's pencil back to him, though he admits that she scares him now. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (2012 Summer MOVIE UNIT) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 47, Parting Friends. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!, Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS, Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth! and Mission 28: Beware of Chickens. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 7, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 7.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢小さな強敵！司令室SOS｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢小さな強敵！司令室SOS｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters